


That Familiar Warmth (It Wakes Me Up)

by deLioncourts



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bunny Keonhee, Cat Youngjo, Hybrids, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i mean there was a vague attempt at plot, let keonhee fuck, once again with feeling, youngjo bottoms if that peaks your interest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deLioncourts/pseuds/deLioncourts
Summary: This is where Keonhee finds him a few hours later, when he’d called out that he was home and gotten no response, Youngjo buried under a tiny mountain of their delicates and purring softly in his sleep.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Keonhee
Comments: 18
Kudos: 50





	That Familiar Warmth (It Wakes Me Up)

**Author's Note:**

> just your friendly neighborhood keonjo gremlin here with another offering. this was really meant to be more fluffy and vanilla but then it went completely off the rails. based on my need to try my hand at the hybrid versions of these two and a dumb thought i had about kittyboy!youngjo taking a nap in a warm pile of laundry.
> 
> the title is from Taeyeon's Galaxy. that album single handedly got me through the entirety of writing this. i hope you like it. the keonjo tag really needs more love.

Youngjo doesn’t mean to fall asleep, he really doesn’t, but the week had been running him ragged. Between working long hours at his new internship, to getting his days mixed up and trying to undo the inadvertent mess he’d made of the house before Keonhee got back from his trip, he’d exhausted himself. 

He’s taking out the last load of laundry from the dryer, feet shuffling like a zombie, when one yawn becomes two, and then a third. Abandoning the shirt he’s got half-folded in his hands, he flops down next to the pile of clean clothes he’d thrown unceremoniously onto their bed. He just needs to rest his eyes for a second and the freshly dried laundry makes the bed so _warm,_ a stark contrast from the feet of snow littering the ground outside. 

Eyes already drifting closed, he pats around until he finds something to pillow beneath his head. Even through the potent scent of lilac he can tell it’s Keonhee’s favorite sweater. He nuzzles against it and smiles, drifting off knowing that soon he’ll be able to cuddle the real thing.

This is where Keonhee finds him a few hours later, when he’d called out that he was home and gotten no response, Youngjo buried under a tiny mountain of their delicates and purring softly in his sleep. 

Keonhee takes out his phone and snaps a quick photo, the opportunity too good to pass up, before quietly taking off his coat and scarf and setting them on the accent chair in the corner of the room. He scoots some errant socks out of the way and lays next to Youngjo, propping his chin on his hand and taking in the adorable sight of his boyfriend resting peacefully. Keonhee hadn’t been gone long, only just shy of two weeks, but he missed this. He’d missed Youngjo.

He reaches out his free hand and starts to trail it through Youngjo’s hair from his forehead to the tops of his ears, grinning as they twitch beneath his fingertips. Youngjo starts to stir when Keonhee pets along the side of his face to the back of his neck, a pleasant sound vibrating from the back of his throat as he leans into the touch. 

“Morning, baby.” Keonhee leans to kiss the top of his head. “Or should I say evening? You planning on sleeping all day?”

Youngjo just grumbles a non-committal sleepy noise before grabbing a hold of Keonhee and tugging him down until they’re nothing but a tangle of limbs and he can rest his head comfortably on Keonhee’s chest. Keonhee just laughs when Youngjo finally attempts to open his eyes, blinking up at him with a slow smile.

“Didn’t mean to-” Youngjo yawns midway through his words. “When did you get back?”

“Just a few minutes ago.” Keonhee says, tracing his hands along Youngjo’s back and watching his tail flick happily behind him. “You looked so cute I almost didn’t want to wake you, but I missed you too much.” 

“You’re so corny, bun.” Youngjo winces in playful disgust. “I missed you, too. How was your trip?”

“The usual nonsense.” Keonhee sighs. “My family is really doing their best to try and integrate with my brother-in-law’s, but it’s a little too many wolves for my liking.” 

Youngjo hums in agreement. Neither of them took too well to many of the canines of their kind. Most of them were too eager to posture and fight over the stupidest of hierarchical reasons. But Keonhee’s sister had married a wolf just last year, love blossoming in the most unexpected of places, a sentiment they both knew well.

“Is that why you smell like a wet dog?” Youngjo tuts, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Well, we can’t have that, can we?”

He moves up, shifting his weight to his forearms so he can nuzzle his face into the side of Keonhee’s neck. The movement makes Keonhee giggle and knock his bony knees into his side. 

“Are you scenting me, you animal?” Keonhee squeaks when Youngjo presses the flat of tongue against his pulse point, wriggling indignantly under his weight. “You’re feral!”

Youngjo’s too full of his own laughter and his limbs still too sleep logged to put up much of a fight when Keonhee hooks his leg around the back of his thigh and flips their positions. 

“I’m sorry, bun. It’s instinct.” Youngjo lies. Partially. 

“I’ll show you instinct…” Keonhee grumbles. His face is scrunched so cutely Youngjo whines and reaches up so he can finally kiss him properly. 

Keonhee melts to his touch as soon as their lips meet and Youngjo wasn’t lying when he’d said he’d missed him. Missed the warmth of his body and the feeling of his mouth against his like this. No matter the length of time, Youngjo thinks sleeping alone is always difficult when you’re used to having someone else beside you. And he’s always felt particularly spoiled knowing he’s found someone he cares for this much at this stage in their lives. 

Youngjo wouldn’t say he’s often one to be touch starved, but still he feels the long days he’s craved for contact in the heightened sensation when he licks into Keonhee’s mouth, in the cool skin against his fingertips when he slips them under the hem of his shirt. Keonhee kisses him with purpose but it’s slow and languid, and Youngjo can feel the yearning start to burn hot in the center of his chest. 

After a long moment Keonhee pulls back, ignoring Youngjo’s noise of protest as he places the back of his hand against his forehead.

“Are you feeling ok? Your heat’s not due to start for a few weeks yet, but you’re really warm.” Keonhee glances around at the mess on the bed. “And honestly a lot of this feels like nesting.”

“M’fine,” Youngjo assures him, tugging Keonhee by the collar of his shirt to try and get his mouth back where he wants it. “Just tired is all.”

Keonhee cocks his head and eyes him skeptically. Youngjo’s about to protest further when Keonhee dips his head and bites firmly into the meat of Youngjo’s neck, just below his ear, and kneads the over-sensitive skin between his teeth. Youngjo lets out a startled moan, bucking into Keonhee’s hips and realizing with a flood of embarrassment that he’s already fully hard. _Shit._

“Don’t lie to me kitten,” Keonhee says, eyes darkening in a way that makes Youngjo suppress a shudder. He can physically feel the tonal shift in the air. It electrifies the primal need in the back of his brain to submit, the realization of all the signals his body was sending him finally clicking over. His heat must be closer than he thinks.

“Maybe all the stress of the past week triggered it early,” Youngjo concedes. “It’s still a few days off I think, but I-” 

Keonhee shakes his head, face softening as he leans to capture Youngjo’s mouth with his. They’ve been with each other long enough to read between the lines, to understand each other’s desires and intentions. Keonhee slides his hands down, rucking Youngjo’s shirt up and taking his time to drag his nails against the soft lines of Youngjo's stomach. He traces his thumbs into the sensitive indentation of Youngjo's hips before palming him over his sweats with a firm grip that has Youngjo keening into his mouth.

“Do you want me to take care of you, baby?” Keonhee asks, saccharine sweet, and Youngjo whimpers at the implication. Keonhee doesn’t fuck him often, both of them usually preferring the reverse. But in the days leading up to his heat, before the fire really consumes him, Youngjo finds himself the most in need to let go of his control. 

“ _Yes_. Please.” Youngjo’s already pawing at Keonhee’s clothes, his need amplified by the mere fact that it’s been so long since he’s touched him. They make quick work of getting undressed, adding to the ever growing pile of garments that litter their bed.

Keonhee moves to rummage through the bedside table, laughing affectionately as Youngjo complains about the loss of heat. He fishes the bottle of lube from the drawer and turns, offering it up to Youngjo, who fixes him with a questioning look.

“Wanna watch you,” Keonhee shrugs, lips curling deviantly. “How often do I get to see you open yourself up for me?”

This time Youngjo definitely _does_ shudder. 

He takes the bottle, adjusting himself so he’s comfortable and propping a pillow behind his head. Keonhee perches himself at the edge of the bed, eyes heavy on Youngjo as he pours the cool liquid out onto his fingers and coats them generously. There’s no stopping the way Youngjo’s skin flares from the attention, his legs shaking in barely noticeable tremors as he spreads them. He feels incredibly exposed, in a way he’s not used to, and the mortification only adds fuel to molten hot need he feels when he finally circles one finger around his rim, gently pushing it inside.

It takes him a moment to adjust, it’s been months since he’s done this, but he takes his time despite his body steadily screaming at him to go faster. The foreignness of it almost makes it feel even better, and by the time he adds a second finger, his eyes are already slipping closed and his breath flutters in small whimpers. 

Keonhee watches with his lip between his teeth, stroking himself to full hardness at the sight of Youngjo fucking back against his own hand.

“Just one more, kitten, you can do it.”

Youngjo moans and does as he’s told. He’s aware of his own anatomy, sure, but the pet name affects him in a way he’ll never be proud to admit. Especially in this state and out of Keonhee’s mouth on a command. He crooks his fingers just right and he sees stars. His cock twitches and leaks pitifully against his stomach and he remembers why he loves this so much.

“ _Oh God_ -” Youngjo gasps. “Keonhee. Bun. Need you.” 

Keonhee shuffles up the bed and places a hand on Youngjo’s wrist, prompting him to slide his fingers out. Youngjo lets out a relieved sigh as Keonhee reaches for the bottle beside him. It quickly turns into a confused noise when instead of his dick, Keonhee coats his own fingers, sliding three of his long digits into Youngjo’s stretched hole without much preamble.

The laugh he lets out when Youngjo arches off the bed and cries out in surprise is borderline depraved, his hand able to probe deep inside Youngjo further than his smaller ones could never reach. 

“Isn’t this what you wanted?” Keonhee simpers, reaching his free hand up to run his thumb in circles around the bud of Youngjo’s nipple, just to watch him shake. “Maybe you should be more specific.”

Youngjo curses himself in between a long string of bitten-off moans. He really should have known better. You give Keonhee an inch, and he _will_ take a mile. But that’s part of why he needs this in the end, really. 

“W-want, fuck _,_ I can’t _\- ah!_ ” Youngjo babbles. Keonhee’s fingers are relentless, swimming in firm stokes over the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him. Youngjo mewls in frustration at his inability to cling to his words, but the delicious fog in his brain makes it so hard to _think._

Keonhee can see the telltale signs that Youngjo’s close, his eyes squeezing shut and his hips starting to buck beyond his control. Keonhee trails the hand on Youngjo’s chest down to loosely wrap around his cock, circling in feather light touches, just enough to tease. All it would take is a few seconds longer, one or two good firm strokes, but both of Keonhee’s hands suddenly disappear without warning and Youngjo almost screams.

Youngjo’s scrambles weakly at Keonhee arms, desperately trying to pull him back in. “You asshole!”

“Oh now you’ve found your words?” Keonhee chuckles. “Sorry, kitten, can’t have you out of commission before I even get to fuck you.”

Youngjo whines high in the back of his throat. He feels the edges of his orgasm start to recede just outside of his grasp, but the burn of his arousal still simmers like embers in the pit of his gut.

Keonhee just smiles fondly at his glassy eyes and heaving chest, dipping his head to lap at the pre-cum pooling at his navel. He places a kiss at the tip of Youngjo’s cock just to be a brat, delighting in the way it jumps against his lips. 

“Keonhee, come _on_ -” Youngjo begs, breathless. 

Finally taking pity on him, Keonhee takes hold of Youngjo’s hips and helps him move onto his stomach, shaky legs barely able to hold himself up. He takes a second to admire the view, kneading the soft skin of Youngjo's ass before reaching for the remaining lube to slick himself up. Groaning at the sensation, Keonhee knows it’s only going to get better once he’s finally inside.

Keonhee shifts Youngjo’s tail out of the way, running his hand gently along the length of it. Youngjo keens and arches his hips into the touch and Keonhee thinks he’s at his most beautiful like this. 

Slow and steady, Keonhee lines himself up and pushes past Youngjo’s rim, inching his way inside him until he bottoms out. They both sigh in tandem and it makes Keonhee chuckle on an exhale. 

He gives Youngjo a moment to adjust, bending to trace his lips down the long line of exposed skin at his neckline. He can taste the salt of his sweat and the sweet scent of bergamot that often clings to Keonhee’s own skin when Youngjo’s feeling particularly possessive. It makes him ache in the most primitive part of his mind and he longs to return the favor. 

Youngjo often says Keonhee’s pheromones smell like pumpkin and apples, and all he wants to do now is cover every inch of Youngjo’s body in the crisp scent of fall.

“You can move,” Youngjo says, shifting his hips back in a muted movement for emphasis. “ _Please_ move.”

Keonhee hums against his skin. “Since you asked so nicely.”

He pulls his hips back and rocks in slow at first, a little too slow for Youngjo’s liking, the feeling of Keonhee filling him up and stretching him out already borderline addictive. He’s been on edge longer than he’s used to and with the haze of his pre-heat already flaring up again it isn’t long before Youngjo’s rutting his hips back and whining against the sheets for Keonhee to go faster. 

But Keonhee being Keonhee, nothing’s ever that easy. 

“What’s that, baby? I can barely hear you.” 

He leans into Youngjo’s space, and in one last bout of petulance, Youngjo nips at the long floppy ear that hangs in front of his face. Keonhee retaliates with a well timed jab aimed at Youngjo’s prostate, and with an involuntary moan he feels the last of the fight leave his body.

“Can you- harder...” Youngjo huffs, squirming against the weight on his back. “Like you _mean it.”_

The challenge in his voice has Keonhee adjusting his grip, one hand taking hold of Youngjo’s hip. The other presses him into the mattress by his nape and Keonhee starts to steadily increase his pace, fucking into him like he’s got something to prove. Keonhee’s not without want himself and it’s a heady feeling, Youngjo hot and so tight around him. He hisses through his teeth when Youngjo clenches back on him after a particularly hard thrust. 

The pleasure hits Youngjo in endless waves, rolling down his back and centering in the base of his spine. The heat of his desire builds back up to a rolling boil and he’s desperate to let it bubble over. His cock is trapped between his body and the bed and tries frantically to rut against it for relief. But Keonhee’s stronger than he looks, and it’s all Youngjo can do to just lie there and take what he is given.

“Wish you’d let me do this more often.” Keonhee pants and Youngjo trembles at his words, feeling them branded hot against his skin. “You look so fucking perfect like this, ‘jo. So soft and pliant and open for me. My pretty little kitty.”

Youngjo feels something inside of him crack and shatter. Keonhee’s possession of his body makes itself known in the watery sting that clings to Youngjo’s eyes. He feels it in the tremors that wrack his body from his head to feet as he writhes against Keonhee’s hold and wails at the sensation when he finally comes, wet and wrecked against the sheets. 

Keonhee fucks him through it all, following not long after with a broken groan and a murmur of praise against his back, hands digging into Youngjo’s skin so hard he’s sure to leave bruises in his wake. And Youngjo hopes he does.

They lay together for a long moment after, Keonhee pressing tiny kisses against his shoulder and petting his hands through Youngjo’s sweaty hair until his body stops shaking. 

“Too heavy…” Youngjo mumbles, voice rough and used. He cracks one eye open and is met with Keonhee’s wide grin and goofy ears hanging cutely in his peripheral. 

“There he is,” Keonhee shifts back, pulling out gently and laying beside him. “How are you feeling?” 

Youngjo whines in response. He can feel Keonhee’s cum trickling down his thighs and his dick has the nerve to twitch with interest despite the mess he’s currently laying in. It’s going to be a long week. 

For now he ignores it, stretching out his sore limbs and feeling thoroughly owned in the best way possible. All he can think about is curling up and going back to sleep when an errant pair of underwear hits him directly in the head.

“You’re gonna have to re-do all of this laundry, you know?” Keonhee quips.

Youngjo scowls, squinting at him through heavy lidded eyes before he rolls over and hugs a pillow to his chest. 

“You’re the one who did this to me, over here taking ‘fucking like rabbits’ seriously.” Youngjo laughs. “It’s your problem now.”

Keonhee scoffs but he supposes Youngjo has a point. Admitting defeat easily, he gets up to run them a bath. Much later, when Keonhee overflows the washing machine and almost floods their apartment, Youngjo takes him off laundry duty for good. He can find a much better use for him anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> apologies as usual for the weirdly written smut. still getting used to it even though everything i freakin write is in the E tag. comments and kudos mean the world.
> 
> i'm sure anyone in this tag is already doing so, but if you're 18+ feel free to follow the ole [ Twt](https://twitter.com/asaphyunjin)


End file.
